


讓我神智（遠離崩潰邊緣）【Translation of 'Keep My Mind (Off The Edge)'】

by AshuraXuan



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alzheimer's Disease, Coping, Dementia, Established Relationship, Heavy Angst, M/M, slight au i guess, 對抗, 已公開的關係, 癡呆, 輕微AU（我覺得）, 重度焦慮, 阿茲海默症
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 05:51:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8238238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshuraXuan/pseuds/AshuraXuan
Summary: 萊被診斷出患上了阿茲海默症。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [keep my mind (off the edge)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4385342) by [Liu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liu/pseuds/Liu). 



> 作者注：  
> 我對阿茲海默症的認知只限於從谷歌上搜尋到的，以及在我人生中大略接觸過的幾宗病例。這篇文也許會有表達錯誤的醫學知識（同時也會讓人感覺情感被抽空），我無限歡迎一切評論。  
> 再者我並不確定巴里是否能穿越（跑）到未來，或者更準確來說是他回到過去之後再從過去回到他原本存在的時間線（在不依靠威爾斯/斯旺的儀器①的情況下）。他應該是辦不到的，不過為了這篇文，大家還是假設我在給了巴里這項能力之後並沒有打官方的臉吧。  
> （哦對了，這篇文的標題是取自阿當•蘭伯特（Adam Lambert）的歌曲，如果你們很在意的話。有誰想給我拋腦洞（或石頭）的話，你也可以去tumblr找我，我的用戶名是“pheuthe”^^; ）

當巴里回到公寓——他們倆的公寓時——萊還在那兒，并對巴里的歸來感到掩飾不住的驚訝，他的男友此刻應該待在警局內埋頭于各種已經堆積了好幾個星期卻一直找不到時間處理的案件分析與樣本，而這些都是托了與超能力者們相關的罪案有如雨後春筍般在他們身邊不斷冒出的福。  
「怎麼了？」萊立即問道，他放下喝到一半的啤酒從懶洋洋躺著的沙發上站起來。他們倆在幾個小時后還有工作，但是萊卻喝了酒，換作平時巴里肯定會因為這點而責備他，不過唯有今天他心甘情願把這件事拋到腦後，他緩緩朝萊的方向靠去并擠出一個笑容。  
「沒事，」巴里搖了搖頭，而萊為此加深了他眉間的皺紋——他一定是在勉強自己微笑這件事上徹底失敗了。萊那寬大的，有些粗糙的手掌落在巴里的脖子上，那是一種支撐住巴里的姿勢，強調著五年以來毫不動搖的信任。不管超能力者給巴里扔了什麼爛攤子，不管巴里為了救人而做了什麼惹人爭議的事，萊都會跟他在一起，陪在他身邊，永遠，就像這是他應該做的。  
「只是想見一見你，」巴里補充道。萊只是挑了挑眉，哼了一聲，因為他不知道這句話對這幾天的巴里來說有多重要。  
「是不是因為之前那件事？巴里，我才剛邁入四十八，我不會突然間就死去的，小子。」  
文字一瞬間就變成酸性物質，深沉地堆積在巴里的腹部深處，他快速奔向前，雙臂圈住萊的肩膀，緊緊地抱著。手掌重重地落到了腰間，萊允許自己獨自沉溺在擔心、懷疑的情緒中一會兒，才推開巴里對上他的視線：  
「現在你也讓我開始緊張起來了。你是不是從西斯科與凱特琳那邊獲得什麼消息了？」  
他們倆還有幾個小時就要到尖端科研實驗室去報到；必須去調查那個西斯科一直取得可疑數據的倉庫。不過目前巴里拒絕回想起那個倉庫——那不是他回來的原因。  
「沒有任何消息，」他回答道，微微前傾使自己的嘴唇刷過萊的。他的前任宿敵立刻就屈服了，多年來親吻巴里的經驗讓他感到自己正融化于巴里的碰觸下，這愉快的感覺持續了好一陣子，至少巴里成功閉上正在胡亂運轉的思緒。  
「那到底是什麼事？」兩人分開之後萊再次問道，巴里知道對方臉上那慵懶的笑容是因為親吻所產生的，這一點一直保持不變，完全不受時光影響。然而巴里對時間的流逝卻敏感得令人痛苦，逝去的每一分鐘都血淋淋地提醒著他完全不願意想想起的事。  
「我想提早送你禮物，」他低喃道，把腦中沉重的思緒驅走，并伸出手撫過萊的短髮——它比他們倆邂逅時長了點，不過還不足以讓巴里抓在手中；從來都不夠。  
萊對著巴里挑眉，臉上掛著的微笑逐漸往一旁傾去，變成了得意的表情。  
「過了這麼多年，我以為我們已經達成了不能把做///愛當成生日禮物的協議，」他不屑地笑出了聲，然而手卻與說出的話大相徑庭，它一路往下伸去直到把巴里裹在戰服內的臀///部罩住，巴里只好毫不留情地往對方的手拍去。  
在那美妙的一瞬間，巴里讓自己沉溺于肌膚相觸的感覺中，他滿足地發出歎息，最後，他還是嗤了聲從萊的大腿爬下來。  
「才不是那種禮物。但是我并不會說不，容我提醒你一聲。」  
他快速跑到門口；他準備的第一份禮物被藏在他收著許許多多五顏六色襪子的抽屜深處，因為若非情勢所逼萊絕對不會去碰它們。那是件印著笑話的衣服，巴里只能隱約記得那是個有關年齡的笑話，而它現在八成還是躺在抽屜裡面，故意被遺忘——無論如何，那件衣服跟第二次（第三次，第四次）必須送上禮物的場合也完全搭不上，直到現在巴里已經知道了終點。他知道不管他送萊什麼禮物，這完全改變不了任何事情；不過他體內的某處卻著迷于想給萊送份完美的禮物。  
這次他準備的禮物是只手錶，價格昂貴、造型複雜，卻不會顯得過於笨重或浮華，是巴里發現萊幾年來都在留意著的款式，他還會開玩笑說要不是因為巴里他擁有的手錶數量早就足夠讓他開一間店了。萊吃了一驚，他們從來沒有送過對方如此昂貴的禮物，這是因為他們其中一人曾經是個神偷而另一個則在執法單位工作，金錢無時無刻都在提醒兩人他們曾經互相對立。巴里在內心咒罵了聲，他在半個小時前買手錶時完全沒想這麼多；他伸出手想把它拿回來，但是這是唯一一次萊的動作比他還快，因為比起加快速度巴里更寧願這一刻過得緩慢些。他拉過巴里給了他一個吻，而另一份『生日禮物』的包裝也很快就被拆得一乾二淨，如今正在寢室內喘///息著，這一連串動作向巴里表示了即便萊平時不怎麼注重物質奢華，他還是很高興能收到這只錶。  
巴里差一點就能讓自己不去想接下來發生的事了。  
…………  
「有什麼事嗎？」萊挑眉問道。  
巴里舔了下他的嘴唇。這可能導致最好或最壞的結果：要如何跟萊解釋巴里其實也住在這裡的可靠方法，巴里還沒找到。  
「我……呃，」他吞吞吐吐說不出話，因為他剛剛才從一個新出現的超能力者罪犯向他扔了個有毒物體而導致了長達一個小時的昏迷狀態中甦醒過來，所以他的腦袋完全無法提供一個合理的理由為什麼他想睡在自家的床上。  
「我是麗莎的朋友，」他終於豁出去了，而他選擇了一個最靠譜的藉口。「她說我可以在這暫住一陣子，」他一直說著，而萊就這麼一直盯著他看——如果說得好聽點的話，不然就只能說成是放空了。這情況令巴里感到緊張又沮喪，他只想直接擠進房子然後上床睡覺，不過他唯一一次這麼做的時候被萊揍了一頓，而今晚他絕不想花上一個小時的時間來解釋他的神速力以及治愈能力。  
「棒極了，」萊聳了聳肩，他的視線突然停留在巴里臉上，充滿算計及輕微的多疑，他看起來幾乎就是正常的，除了……「誰是麗莎？」  
巴里差一點就要呻吟出聲了。  
「嗯，她說你們倆一起在一家銀行工作？」他不確定地問道，希望能在萊的眼中看到一絲認可的神采。  
「我不為銀行工作。」  
哦不，巴里想道，而他來不及做出反應這點很明顯是個錯誤的舉動，因為萊瞇起了他的眼睛。  
「我不認為這是你應該來的地方，」他謹慎地說道。「我覺得你敲錯了門。」  
話一說完，他就在巴里眼前把門關上。說真的，這是巴里自己的失誤，他應該要堅持讓凱特琳，或者什麼人，跟萊待在一起的。不過這次的超能力者是個非常難纏的角色，接著巴里又被下毒，凱特琳通過耳機對他再三保證說萊會沒事的，只要公寓裡的監視攝像機還在運作萊可以獨自一人待著好幾個小時。  
而現在，巴里因為他對凱特琳的評斷給予盲目的信任而被迫付上慘痛的代價，他在家門前的階梯坐下。說實在的，到目前為止阿茲海默症唯一一樣教會巴里的東西就是『別相信任何人』，這是一件非常諷刺的事情，考量到萊目前發作的多疑症狀直接導致巴里只能坐在這裡而不是回家洗澡然後去睡覺。  
半個小時就這樣過去；公寓裡面沒有傳出任何可疑的聲音，巴里為了打發時間只好邊在地上打拍子邊盯著手機熒幕。如果有任何不妥，西斯科會立刻給他打電話的——不過到目前為止它還是寂靜無聲，所以巴里知道他不應該破門而入。第一點，門真是該死的難修，第二點，要跟房東解釋第三次換門的原因更是該死的麻煩。還有第三點，這對解除萊的壓力一點幫助也沒有，一個大男人闖入他的公寓絕對可以算得上是壓力了。  
巴里應該要再多等一下的，他自己清楚得很。不過他的疲勞程度已經抵達頂點了，所以等到三十二分鐘之後他就站起身來再次敲了敲門。  
「甜心，我回來了，」他說道，心中默默向他所知道的神明都祈求了個遍。  
萊哼了聲，移開身子讓出了空間。  
「去沖個澡，小紅，你臭死了。你跟什麼打了一架，一只邪惡的臭鼬嗎？」他縮了縮鼻子。  
巴里的確做了如他所說的事。不過只限於沖了個澡……他並沒有跟野生動物打架。  
…………  
當艾瑞斯抵達時，巴里的拿鐵已經喝掉一半了。飲料當中的咖啡因完全發揮不了作用，巴里覺得就算他體內沒有急速新陳代謝它也完全幫不上忙。反正這些天巴里所遭遇的事情讓他覺得自己就像是在夢遊似的。  
「你又再做了，是不，」艾瑞斯邊問邊在巴里的對面坐下，她伸出手放在巴里的手上，巴里微微笑了笑：  
「我怎麼都瞞不過你呢？」  
艾瑞斯露出了悲傷的表情，就因為她這麼輕易就表露出她的同情，巴里差一點是要對艾瑞斯生氣了，要不是那個表情讓自己明白萊每天都在經歷些什麼的話。好吧，準確來說並不是每天：他每天對四周的認知已經不足于抵抗他無時無刻都會發作的病情了。而在那些逐漸增加的、他能夠保留自我意識的罕見時刻，他以非常激烈的反應來憎恨著來自外界的同情，這通常都會以憤怒的暴走來收場。對巴里來說，情況多少會有點不同：同情只會讓他感到疲倦，該死的疲倦。  
「你曾經說過你回到過去會對你有所幫助……但是你每次回來我只覺得你看起來比之前更糟，」艾瑞斯歎息道，接著也給自己叫了杯咖啡。在同一時間，巴里思考著他應該說些什麼，不過他實在找不到辯駁她的方法。從某個角度來說，他這麼做是有所幫助的，它能維持好一陣子……但是到最後他只會感到越來越惡劣，尤其當他回到屬於他『自己』的時間線，面對一個掙扎要記住名字、地方以及如何使用手機的萊，有時候他會突然回復神智，那可能只是短暫的一會兒，也可能是一整天，這種種都只能讓巴里益發渴求一個永不改變的萊。  
「這感覺就像是我在欺騙他，」艾瑞斯提著屬於她的拿鐵回到座位時，巴里毫無笑意地輕笑了聲。「我穿越時空就為了跟他在一起，然後我又回來再次陪在他身邊，然後又……這一點也不不公平，你知道嗎？他無法回到過去，而有時候我實在無法勇往直前，我知道我不該這樣做，但是……」  
他突兀地切斷了對話——他無需再多說了。他已經說很多次了，次數已經多得足夠讓艾瑞斯了解整件事情。提醒自己那些曾經度過的美好時光，再次親身體驗它們，唯有這麼做才能支撐著巴里繼續走下去，繼續承受現實的一切……不過在他看到兩者之間的差別的同時他只覺得益發無力，看到再次強壯起來、獨立自主、健康的萊，有著敏銳的思緒以及毫不留情的一副口舌，有著一雙燃燒如冰的雙手在巴里的皮膚烙下烙印，以及能奪走巴里呼吸的親吻。  
「你必須要停止對自己這麼做，」艾瑞斯最終說道，在她給了巴里一些適量的時間來思考這些不可理喻的事情之後。巴里一直都很擅長把不可能變成可能，即便在他自己也變成不可思議之前——然而令人諷刺的是他現在卻陷入諸多困境，即便在人生中遇到瓶頸的是萊而不是他自己。  
「巴里，」艾瑞斯往前傾，語氣是堅決的，巴里這才發現自己不小心開始打盹了起來。他重新把焦點放在艾瑞斯身上，而她只能為此歎息。「這麼做並不能幫助任何人，更何況是你。我明白你一定很想念他，想念他以往的模樣，不過巴里……你最終還是要面對現實的。」  
「我每天都在面對它，」巴里啞聲反駁道。他已經盡他所能地面對現實了，面對萊再也不能回復原本的自我的真相，面對他情況越變越糟的可能性，如果現在的進展就是未來情況的預兆，那他的病情很快就會惡化。不過在漫長時光內，一個月大約一次就好，他只想回去看看那個他鐘情的男人，那個充斥著諷刺、壞笑還有含沙射影的雙關語的男人，更何況他穿越時空並沒有傷害到任何人。  
話雖這麼說，他還是在幾乎同一秒的時間內回到了他們的公寓，萊就在那兒，視線完全沒有焦點，笨拙的手指正握著已經停止運作的冷凍槍。凱特琳建議熟悉的動作與強烈的接觸記憶或許能對病情有所幫助，西斯科便把冷凍槍的核心抽空好讓萊能在不傷害到自己的前提下握住它。巴里認為把寒冷隊長的標誌性武器關閉是一種欺騙的行為，但是萊曾經因為握住槍支的手抖了下，結果冷凍槍射出的冰直接導致他的手臂多處凍傷，而這全是因為他們當時認為萊的情況相對來說還挺不錯的。萊在那之後因為焦躁而打碎了一面鏡子，對於他以後都不可以再使用正常運作的武器，萊不得不同意這就是最好的預防方法。他曾是那麼熟悉該如何組裝與拆除冷凍槍，不過他的動作開始越來越慢，直到有一天他完全忘記了要怎樣把零件再次組裝起來。那是巴里第一次看到萊對自己身上所發生的變化感到恐懼；寒冷隊長是他生命中一個非常重要的身份，而如今，他已經徹底失去那個身份。現在，他所擁有的就只剩下巴里，還有麗莎，不過麗莎有西斯科陪在身邊而巴里也擁有過去的萊，這讓巴里感到排山倒海而來的罪惡感，因為他讓萊獨自一人待在家裡，即便那個男人並沒有自覺。  
「我知道我必須要停止，」巴里補充道，然而艾瑞斯擔心的表情並沒有因此舒緩半分。她是對的，他清楚得很，不過他不能放棄。  
「還未到時候，」他低喃道，抬頭望向艾瑞斯，他知道他已經贏了這場爭鬥……不過只是今天罷了。幾個星期之後，肯定還會有一模一樣的、無可奈何的爭執圍繞在香草拿鐵周圍發生，而巴里也不確定讓他獲得這一點也不高興的勝利的運氣還能支撐多久。  
…………  
「麗莎！麗莎！」  
巴里硬生生被叫喊聲給嚇醒，陷入了不熟悉的恐慌當中：他花了幾秒鐘才分析出那聲叫喊是來自客廳。快速瞄了一眼的時鐘讓他知道現在是半夜三點鐘，他把身上的被子踢開嘗試去讓萊冷靜下來。  
「麗莎！」萊繼續喊道，猛力撞向上鎖的大門：他退後，轉而使用肩膀去撞門，巴里皺了皺眉，快速衝到萊的身旁，輕輕撫上他的手臂。  
當萊抓住他并把他撞向身後的大門時，他故意不使用他的神速力來避開，他對著巴里咆哮道：  
「麗莎在哪裡！？我聽到她尖叫了！我的妹妹在哪裡！？」  
「麗莎她沒事，」巴里優先回答了問題：曾經經歷過的慘痛經驗讓巴里知道嘗試提醒萊他是誰或者他在哪裡是沒用的，直到他先確認妹妹的安危。「我們可以給她打電話的，好嗎？麗莎她沒事。」  
萊野性扭曲的表情慢慢褪去，他看了看周圍，再盯著巴里。  
「我聽到她喊了，」他重複說道，依舊怒目而視，巴里再次伸出手撫上對方的手臂。而這次奏效了，萊也逐漸放輕他抓住巴里T恤所使用的力度。  
「那只是個噩夢。她沒事。你也沒事的，」巴里低聲安撫道，而在短短的一分鐘內，萊就允許巴里伸出雙臂抱住自己了。他開始消瘦下來，甚至連日常鍛煉都無法負荷，也許多數人還看不出前後差別，不過萊的身體已經深深烙印在巴里的腦海裡，他記得非常清楚。  
「你想要撥電話給麗莎嗎？」巴里問道，他碰上萊的脖子，手指輕輕拉扯著脖頸處的柔軟頭髮。當萊的雙手放在巴里的腰間時，他可以感覺到抵抗完全從萊的體內消失，他的擁抱有著熟悉感、有些不確定、也有些陌生，就好像萊不太確定巴里是誰似的。麗莎正在睡覺，毫無疑問的，不過這可不是第一次他們因為萊的噩夢而把她吵醒。至少他們不需要在大半夜開車到麗莎以及西斯科的住所——同樣的情況每發生一次萊冷靜下來的時間就越來越快。  
「我明天會給她打電話，」萊這麼決定道，而巴里并沒有指出萊在明天就會完全忘記自己說過的話。這沒什麼的……或許吧，因為它可能會變得更糟。  
他放開了萊，轉而握住了他的手，擠出了些許的笑容，即便萊還處於冷漠、陌生、以及混亂的狀態中。  
「要回去睡覺嗎？」  
萊無聲地答應了，而當巴里幾乎進入夢鄉時他聽到了在凌晨的黑暗中迴蕩的三個字，那聲音是如此靠近他的耳邊直到他完全可以感受到萊的氣息呼在他的皮膚表面。  
他的雙眼突然感到刺痛，接著他便沉沉睡去了。  
…………  
「你說你知道了是什麼意思？」  
巴里的語氣完全陷入歇斯底裡的狀態中，而萊則持續皺著眉頭，就好像凱特琳剛剛說的那個詞冒犯到他似的。他的手臂已經用繃帶包扎起來了，子彈只是擦過他的手臂；巴里及時把他拉走了，在那千鈞一髮的時刻，他只能險險地不讓子彈穿透萊的胸膛。  
那畫面一直停留在他的腦海裡揮之不去，清晰又可怕，萊就只是站在那兒，盯著他的冷凍槍看就好像他從沒看過它，直到一個打手把已經扣下扳機的槍對準了他，而萊，他只是維持著空洞的眼神，一絲想要閃避的念頭都沒有。  
凱特琳在他們完成任務之後做了些測試；萊一直皺著眉默不作聲，直到『阿茲海默症』這個詞就像個一點也不好笑的玩笑迴蕩在室內。巴里倒抽了口氣——但是萊他，老天，他臉上的表情，罪惡感、憤怒、沮喪、以及一點都不感到驚訝。  
「多久了？」巴里問道，語氣是空洞與不加掩飾的，而萊只是聳了聳肩。  
「差不多一年吧。我開始對記起一些事物感到困難……我曾經擁有非常好的記憶力，所以我就去咨詢醫生了。它是遺傳性的。」  
「那你為什麼不早點說出來？」巴里幾乎無法控制地感到被背叛——他是萊的搭檔，男朋友，他們是同居的關係，天殺的，他應該要知道的。大部分在他胸口如海浪般翻騰的狂怒其實是源自於罪惡感：他應該要注意到的，他該死的怎麼會沒注意到？不過萊一直以來就非常擅長把事實隱藏於偽裝之下，即便那偽裝會讓他丟了命。  
「你今天很有可能會被擊中，你到底有沒有自覺！？」巴里喊道——他實在不應該對著一個患者大呼小叫，不過他體內拘謹的部分才剛知道萊對自己撒謊已經有一年的時間，而他以一切最糟的方法來拒絕承認這疾病。「你不應該出現在那邊的，萊！你可能會死！」  
萊露出一個充滿嘲諷的笑容，他以自身的憤怒迎面對上巴里，已經隱瞞了一年的怒氣開始慢慢上升。  
「這就是重點，小紅。與其讓我的思緒腐爛，不如在榮耀中離去。」  
每一個字都在巴里的耳裡嗡嗡作響——他在完全不知道自己的目的地之前就開始奔走，他需要遠離萊還有他那些充斥著自殺傾向與失敗主義的狗屁理論。他在其中一間的家門口前停下，自從他的母親被殺以及他的父親被送入監獄這裡就變成他的家了；喬打開了門，因為擔心而皺起了眉頭，巴里還來不及說話就開始哭泣來。喬沒阻止他，只是把他拉進屋，讓他坐在沙發上并抱住他，他讓巴里哽噎著現實給自己——還有萊——扔了一堆爛攤子。為什麼會是萊呢，他想道，為什麼是這個生活總算有所改善的男人，為什麼是這個近期開始做起了好事，而且距離生命的終點還有好長一段路要走的男人？最糟的部分是巴里對此完全束手無策。如果萊只是單純被擊中或受了傷，那他還可以回到那個時間線并改變它，管他會造成什麼後果。但這是一開始就嵌在萊的血液裡，在他的基因裡，他要怎樣才能改變這些？巴里再次感受到了他當初失去父母時的感受，那種大難臨頭卻無法改變走勢的無力感。  
巴里花了一段時間才冷靜下來；他累壞了，頭在隱隱作痛，而世界並沒有產生什麼奇跡來證明這一切都是虛假的。  
「好，你現在告訴我發生什麼事了，」喬最終說道。  
「是萊。」  
「什——」  
「阿茲海默症。萊患上了阿茲海默症，」巴里說完之後不可理喻地笑出了聲。他總是會有下意識對一點都不滑稽的事物笑出聲的蠢習慣，這是他體內的神經系統所採取的舉動，又是一件他對此無能為力的事。  
「什麼？」喬重複問道，因為思緒混亂而皺起了眉。很明顯他的思緒還無法吸收這項訊息；歡迎踏入這趟渾水，巴里苦笑道。  
「它是遺傳性質的，而且還提早發病了，他……他今天在倉庫突然間放空，差一點就被擊中，然後……這只會變得越來越糟，」巴里說道，他的最後一句話猶如雪崩向他洶湧襲來。萊的情況會越變越糟。  
「我該怎麼做？」他望向喬，祈求來自對方的建議，援助，或什麼都好。  
「該死，」當喬總算接受了現實之後，他只能歎了口氣。這個詞準確地囊括了所有想法，但是它一點幫助性也沒有。喬擦了擦自己的臉，給了巴里一個他知道在接下來幾個月他會不停收到直到他感到厭惡的表情。那是同情與悲傷的眼神，而這根本就不公平，這些全部都一一顯示了巴里現在的感受。  
「不確定你能做些什麼，不過好好照顧他，巴里。對待他一如對待你當初傾心的那個男人。」  
在情況變得嚴苛的時候，喬的話語在一直他腦中迴蕩。這個過程絕對不止寥寥數月，墜落地獄的過程實在太過緩慢，這導致巴里有時會沒察覺他前方的路原來是往下傾斜的斜坡。不過有些時候，他會感到有人在穩穩地把他推往地獄深淵，而那個人長著一張巴里所愛的男人的臉，他只能齜牙咧嘴，朝那個曾經是萊的人微笑，并提醒自己什麼都做不了，除了記住萊對自己來說有多麼重要，因為萊無法靠自己記住。  
…………  
萊的頭部劇烈地向後晃了晃，巴里出於同情而咧了咧嘴。麗莎是個打拳的料，而這一拳她絕對是用上了全力。  
「為什麼你沒告訴我！？」她喊出了那道問題，自從凱特琳說出的那個字眼在慢慢詛咒萊下地獄之後，巴里的腦海裡就一直圍繞著這問題給。  
萊小心翼翼地揉了揉下巴，給了麗莎一個諷刺的笑容：  
「那你又能做些什麼？」他問道，雖然他的語氣當中充滿了濃厚的反抗意味，但是他的眼神卻洩露了一絲氣餒的神色。寒冷隊長並沒有很好地偽裝起來。「這是遺傳性的，沒有辦法治療……我並不想每個人看待我猶如在看一顆計時炸彈。」  
這些話是對著麗莎說的，但是巴里覺得他也同時在說給自己聽。為了救萊，自己究竟能做什麼，他已經數不清如此質問自己的次數了……然而從虛無傳回來的答案就只是簡單明確的『沒有』，巴里恨死了這種無助感。除了他母親遭遇危險而自己只能無助地站在路邊那一次，他就再也沒感覺這麼糟糕過了，而且那時候的他仍舊太年輕，年輕到還不能體會世界在他耳邊崩塌的感覺。  
麗莎也同樣感到了無助，巴里卻殘忍地、自私地認為就算萊不在了她還有西斯科在身邊。伴隨這想法而來的是深深的愧疚感，使他在看著故作堅強的金色滑翔者開始哽咽并轉過身去時感受到了錐心刺骨的心痛。  
「萊尼……我已經懷孕了。」  
巴里可以清楚看到萊的喉結在上下滾動，他想做出吞嚥的動作，卻因為喉嚨太乾而感到困難。他就這樣盯著他的妹妹的背部，就好像他希望這是一個精心策劃的笑話，不過在下一秒，他的表情隨即變得冷漠如鋼，他的眼神在麗莎微微低垂的肩膀逗留，發出無聲的挑戰。  
「那又怎樣？」他低吼道，麗莎猛然轉過身來，一臉不可置信地盯著對方。巴里知道一直在侵蝕著萊的腦部的疾病同時也會影響到萊的行為舉動，而這當中也包括了提高攻擊性，但巴里懷疑這一切都是萊偽裝起來的自尊。  
麗莎的表情扭曲成一個充滿殺氣的表情。  
「你這該死的——」  
「那又怎樣？」萊打斷了她的話，他站起身來再次重複問道。當巴里打算上前來給予萊扶持時，後者給了他一個警告的眼神。巴里非常確定這是因為萊不允許任何人把他看做一個虛弱的廢物，只要他還能單憑自己的雙腳站起來，那他就牢牢握住屬於自己的這個尊嚴。  
「如果你知道了，那你會改變你的想法嗎？」萊問道，視線如今都回到麗莎身上。「你會選擇永遠都不要懷上孩子嗎？又或者你會完全離開西斯科的身邊？」  
麗莎咬住她的唇。巴里知道她絕對不可能離開西斯科，就如自己絕不可能把自身（還有自心）從萊身邊抽離。或許她會嘗試這麼做，這點就跟她瘋狂的哥哥一樣，直到最後那堅不可摧的壓力把她壓垮。  
「我活了快五十年了，麗莎。不全都是好日子，」萊嘲笑道，而巴里，直到今天，也只能憑猜測來猜出這句話對他們兄妹倆究竟代表了什麼。他只能從萊或者麗莎透露的點點滴滴中拼湊出一個破碎模糊的景象，不過他知道這可怖的景象並不及他們兄妹倆曾經遭受過的萬分之一。  
「我不會說這一點也不糟糕。不過我也曾經擁有屬於我自己的生活——即便你們全部都把我看做一個已經長眠地下的人，我還是有的——所以我希望你也能擁有屬於你自己的生活，并接納之後接踵而來的一切。」  
「你這自私的混賬，」麗莎哽噎道，巴里在某種程度上也讚同她說的話；只是聽到萊用過去式的字眼來形容自己，就好像他是出現在每個人的生活裡面卻已經完結的章節，這就足夠讓巴里的心碎成千千萬萬的碎片。萊的控告一直迴蕩在他腦海裡——而再過些日子，巴里所能想到的事就是萊會慢慢死去，避無可避的。他在麗莎那雙太過明亮的眼裡看到了自己情緒的倒影，麗莎一直持續叫喊著，她的嗓音尖銳刺耳，在崩潰邊緣徘徊著：  
「難道你覺得我沒有知道的權利嗎！？要是我患上了呢！？要是我有了這個孩子而就在五年之後，西斯科就必須同時照顧他還有我！？要是我的孩子以後比我先死呢？就……就跟你一樣！？」  
她還是崩潰了，巴里決定離開，給他們倆一些私人空間，萊把他那嚇壞了、擔心不已又陷入哀悼當中的妹妹擁入懷裡。照這情況下去，萊再過幾年，更嚴重的話可能再過幾個月就不能再擁抱任何人了，而他不能跟萊待在一起的每分每秒都讓巴里感到痛苦萬分；不過他知道自己（也）不能顯得自私。不管萊還剩下多少日子，他至少要把它公平用在巴里與麗莎身上才行。  
不管麗莎怎樣責怪萊對她的隱瞞，她最終還是想要知道結果。她在做了相關測試之後來到了巴里以及萊的公寓，而當她因為焦慮不安不想回自己家休息時他們倆便陪她度過了一夜。萊度過了愉快的一天，雖然他們之間並沒有太多的交談。  
「現在我總算明白為什麼你不告訴我們了，」她對萊說道。這是她的第四杯蘋果菊花茶，她焦急的情緒有如電波般向外散發出來，她毫無疑問地是在想著她的丈夫，唯一一個無論檢驗結果有多糟糕都有權利知道事實的男人。「我討厭……不過我明白。」  
檢驗報告出來的結果是否定的——麗莎體內並沒有帶有相同的基因，雖然這並不表示她以後就不會患病了，不過風險卻有所降低了。她那時候已經懷孕四個月了，大家全部聚在實驗室開了個小型派對，想在烏雲籠罩著他們所有人的當兒爭取時機來珍惜這微小的、值得慶祝的好消息。  
當小小的里奧諾拉②出生之際，萊幾乎快認不出他們了。  
…………  
巴里回到家時聞到了泰式食物的香味，他的肚子無法控制地咕咕作響：他今天一直都在努力，像個瘋子般疾速奔跑，而他的血糖水平告訴他他大可以坐下并掃光一堆外賣食物。  
萊正四肢大開坐在沙發上，笑著看著自己，巴里一瞬間就像是被人扼住呼吸似的：他的眼神並沒有呆滯或疑惑的情緒，有的只是淘氣以及赤///裸///裸的需求，巴里歎了口氣，他暫且無視了食物的香味，讓自己陷入沙發裡面。他往萊的方向靠去，給了對方一個深情的吻：把巴里推倒在沙發上之後，讓巴里無比熟悉的（或者該說曾經無比熟悉的）萊的支///配///慾///望與他們之間的愛情跟著接踵而至。萊的手指纏住他的上衣，把它緩緩拉起來——正好巴里的肚子又叫了起來。  
「我假設你在晚餐之前不打算接受你那場非禮物性質的性////愛，」萊竊笑道，而巴里只想一直親吻著眼前的人，但是他的視線之內已經開始出現黑點了，哦天呀，沒錯，食物。  
「告訴我我真的聞到了泰國餐的味道，」巴里求道，萊的手掌從他的脖子滑下，在肩膀處輕輕揉捏。  
「剛剛才送到罷了，還熱著呢，」萊點了點頭，從沙發上站起來：巴里望著他離開沙發，視線緊盯著萊隨著步伐搖擺的臀///部，他正糾結於要不要考慮趁晚餐之前來一發時……大門傳來一陣敲門聲。  
他決定成為那個去應門的人，因為他能聽到萊在廚房裡忙著把碗碟取出來：雖然他以前曾經是個死不悔改的罪犯，但是若有得選擇的話他會堅持不吃外賣食物，這反差還是足以引人發笑。  
門外站著一個青年，他手裡領著四個印有他們最喜歡的泰式餐廳的標誌的袋子。  
「斯納特先生的快遞，」他這麼說道，而巴里挑了挑眉：  
「但是我們已經——」他回答道，然而還沒來得及說完答案就變得明朗起來了。一定是這樣了。萊一定是忘記他已經叫了外賣，然後又叫了第二次。巴里沉默著拿出自己的錢包付款，然後把袋子拿進來。  
萊從廚房走出來，手裡捧著盛滿可口菜式的盤子。他看到巴里手裡的袋子時愣住了，表情隨即變得陰沉；他轉身走進廚房，而巴里只能向全宇宙乞求，拜託，拜託讓他們撐過這個難熬的時刻好讓他們可以懶洋洋賴在沙發上，邊吃晚餐邊笑鬧，最後以親吻和回寢室睡覺做為這頓晚餐的終點，一點也不要想起『那件事』，至少不是今晚。  
他以人類的平常速度緩慢地跟在萊的後面，想藉此給萊一個冷靜下來的機會。它並沒有奏效，這倒是在意料之內，不過在這段時期內巴里願意嘗試任何一種方法，哪怕一次兩次或者千萬次。萊的肩膀正在顫抖，當巴里嘗試觸碰他時，他把巴里的手甩開了。  
「沒事的，」巴里靜靜地說道，萊猛然轉過身，他的眼裡都是波濤洶湧的激動。  
「這一點也不像沒事，」他低吼道。「這一點也不他媽的好！我只想要一天，就該死的一天，這要求太過分了嗎！？」  
巴里因為對方的叫喊而畏縮，他緩緩退後：他不想跟萊爭執這件事。他明白這一切對萊來說是多麼的痛苦，他本是一個獨立自主的男人：如今卻知道自己在往一個沒有回頭路的無底深淵緩緩滑落。它越來越具體化，在他們四周的空氣迴蕩，仿佛無聲的威脅。到目前為止都只是些芝麻小事，瑣碎得萊下一分鐘就可以滿不在乎地忘了它，例如忘記一些熟人或者超能力者的名字、忘記一串號碼、忘記要在早上刷牙。如今這些瑣事已經堆積成山了，它們赫然出現，每一天都投下陰影，而最糟的就是眼睜睜看著萊知曉這個情況。  
「冷靜點，」巴里試著撫平對方的怒氣，但是萊現在非常憤怒，他拒絕被安撫。  
「我不想冷靜下來！你還不明白嗎？你應該直接把我扔到療養院或者讓我死，不過你不可能那麼做，你當然不會那麼做，你是個好人，」萊憤世嫉俗地嘲諷道，手掌擦過他的頭部。「你從不殺人，所以你會眼睜睜看著我變成一個該死的喪尸，這樣才顯得比較善良！」  
萊所說的每一個字都讓巴里感覺心如刀割，當他衝出廚房時，巴里不得不跟上去，即便那些字眼變成隱喻性的拳頭一拳又一拳地打在他的肚子上，讓他感到天旋地轉。  
「這就是你想要的？」他問道，萊轉過頭來反擊道：  
「哪個？趁我該死的還能思考的時候把我了結掉？是啊，這樣很好啊，你有槍嗎？你可以現在就開槍斃了我，或者把槍留下讓我自己來——前提是我還記得怎麼用這該死的東西！」最後幾個字萊是直接吼出來的，而他的拳頭落在了墻上，沒有任何骨頭碎裂的聲音。上次他發飆時，萊弄傷了他的尾指，那整個月可是巴里極度不願回想起的。  
「我指的是療養院，醫院或者其他的醫療機構，」巴里說道。「這是你想要的嗎？」  
萊轉移了視線，怒氣轉化為無助的表情，巴里已經無數次在鏡中看到這個表情。  
「這對你來說是最好的。我不想讓你看著我變成……這樣，」他歎息道，全身深深陷入沙發裡，他的手肘撐在膝蓋上，雙手抱住頭部，這麼做就好像如果他夠專注的話就能承受住他周圍逐漸崩塌的世界。  
巴里在他身邊緩緩坐下，小心翼翼地。他不確定萊會不會再次攻擊自己，或者做些更糟的事。他并不害怕：他可以避免自己不受傷害，也許還可以阻止萊過於激烈的自殘，然而他還是有種如履薄冰的感覺，有好幾次他想要紓解對方的痛苦卻反而弄巧成拙弄得更糟。  
「這可不是我想要的，」巴里低喃道，他盯著仍然抱著頭的萊，他正強迫自己穩住并放緩呼吸的節奏。  
「我想要回一個正常的世界，」萊再次逃避了他的問題。  
「我們已經就此談論過了，我知道的，」巴里說道，萊以一聲冷笑打斷了他的話。  
「但是我該死的已經忘記了，不是麼。」  
他做了下深呼吸，手掌根用力地壓住自己的雙眼直到感受到疼痛為止，這麼做或許能讓他鎮定下來，因為他體內的怒氣看起來全都滲透出來了，剩下的就只有低垂著的肩膀以及不易察覺的顫抖。  
「我只想要好好過一天，就這一天。」萊輕聲說道，而巴里為此感到感動：萊開始記不住日期了，但是他仍然記得今天是巴里的生日，他盡了他全力，他還在努力著，這些才是最關鍵的。當他猛然察覺這或許是他跟情況會變得越來越糟的萊共度的最後一次生日時，他全身感受到毫無由來的涼意。誰知道他到了明年還能不能開口說話：巴里已經研究了網上所能搜索到的有關阿茲海默症的資訊，但是無論他怎麼找，有關病情的未來預測總是看起來不樂觀。  
「我們還有，」巴里看了下他的手錶，「三小時又十二分鐘。所以我們不應該把它白白浪費掉，你覺得呢？」他提出建議，沒有想笑的慾望卻硬要勉強自己笑出來。他撫摸萊的背部，對方因此而放鬆下來，他把自己的臉埋在巴里的脖子處，兩雙膝蓋磕碰在一起。  
「我不想離開你，」他嘟噥道，而巴里不敢確定這句話是他們之前談論有關療養院的回答，還是說萊又陷入失智狀態了。「但是我每天卻離你越來越遠，一點一點地，我恨死了。」  
「我也是，」巴里把臉埋在萊的寸頭，他深吸了口氣，在把偽裝戴上之前先容許自己流露出真摯的一面。萊已經自身難保了，巴里沒有必要再增添他的煩憂。「我不會讓你離開的，好嗎？我哪裡也不會去。難道你不知道我是你所擁有過的人裡面最纏人的男友嗎？你現在應該要注意到了。」  
萊笑出了聲，聲音聽起來有點濕潤，就好像把自己的臉埋在巴里的脖子以此止住自己的眼淚似的。  
「這件事的唯一好處就是，我正把你的千萬個缺點一個一個地忘掉了，小紅。」  
自己以後會被類似的笑話給嗆到的，巴里雖然清楚這點，但是現在他還是止不住笑了出來。當萊的嘴唇的在巴里的脖子四周流連時，他微微往後靠，讓對方把自己的襯衫拉高，并別具意味地撫///摸著自己的肚子。巴里想到要是以後他們做///愛時萊用著陌生的眼神看著自己，甚至無法認得他們倆是誰的話，就忍不住感到擔心害怕……不過現在，他願意承受所給予的一切，把那些可怖的景象留給未來，不管它們距離現在有多靠近。  
…………  
如果沒有超能力者相關的緊急事件的話，巴里會大聲念出報紙的內容。萊從來就不是閱讀的忠實粉絲，因為他以前都是透過電視或者偶爾上網來獲得新聞資訊的，不過眼下的情況，巴里的聲音似乎能起到鎮定的作用。他偶爾也會問問題，對巴里來說理所當然的事總會讓他感到驚訝，例如現在的總統是誰，或者那兩個女明星為什麼可以同性結婚，不過能提出疑問這總歸來說是好事一件。發表問題總比興趣缺缺還好，而巴里已經學會了如何以一副冷靜與沉穩的語氣來回答問題，這樣才不會讓萊感覺自己本來就應該知道這些事。雖然萊偶爾還是會跟以往一樣發脾氣，不過大部分時間他都是靜靜聽著，思考然後發問，如果情況允許，他會邊喝茶（凱特琳建議把咖啡戒掉，所以他們把目標轉向花草茶）邊吃他的吐司，巴里是真心喜歡這些平靜的時刻。  
理所當然的，他也喜歡那些他與萊在床///上相互依偎的早晨，萊總是能讓他大笑，喘///息甚至呻///吟，不過他們已經不再做///愛了。至少，不是現在，如果巴里一個月內回到過去一兩次，並且小心翼翼不讓艾瑞斯知道以免她生氣的話，好吧，巴里還得學習如何提出更多的藉口來說服自己的良心。這不能算是出軌吧，畢竟他投入也算是萊的懷抱……不是嗎？  
萊弄倒了他的茶；他看起了幾乎滑稽地失去了知覺，巴里輕笑了聲并幫他把弄濕的襯衫從對方的身上脫///掉。萊讓他這麼做了，無聲而順從的，當這毫無個性的順從第一次顯現出來時巴里還被嚇壞了。而現在，他一邊微笑一邊給萊拿了件乾淨的衣服，他只是把它交給了對方，因為他知道對方如果能自行穿好衣服的話會很高興的，所以他只是在一旁不太明顯地觀察著對方。萊已經把襯衫穿好了，雖然釦子沒扣完，而且還里外穿反了，不過這已經很不錯了。  
那個早上萊在無人催促下說了一些話，巴里完全沒有阻止他的想法，即便他說的是策劃搶劫的詳細計劃。巴里不確定萊口中提到的搶劫計劃是否以前曾經實踐過：那些他為萊所銷毀的情報與資訊已無法修復。這極有可能是因為萊通過電視看到了一些鑽石展銷或博物院展覽而導致他的思緒回到了以往的犯罪模式：巴里很開心地聽著對方說話，因為嚴格來說，他提出的計劃還挺不錯的。所以巴里一直在點頭讚同他說的話，并提出合理的疑問，萊則一直不停地說著，邊策劃邊預測一些極有可能發生的情況，他還提到了一張他無論如何也找不著的設計藍圖，巴里因此篤定了這次的計劃是萊曾經參與的搶劫案。  
萊這時察覺到了麗莎並不在場：他不停地張望四周，當他突然間呼叫她時，巴里朝他笑了笑。  
「她去買點東西了。她通知說要我們在另一個躲藏處與她匯合——這樣沒問題吧③？」  
萊對他回以一個笑容：巴里了解讓他高興的是那個『cool』字。一旦他回復成寒冷隊長的人格時，他總是非常享受與溫度相關的雙關語笑話，所以巴里只能盡力想出更多的例子。他在創造出一個完美的『冷』笑話這方面感到心有餘而力不足，畢竟這一向來都是萊的強項，所幸萊大多時候都很中意他所說的笑話。  
巴里迅速地發了個信息給麗莎讓她先做好心理準備：現在他們都會在週末去探望她，巴里知道他們昨天已經去過了，但是萊可不知道，而讓他遠離麗莎通常只會導致他開始生氣、懼怕或者無止境的焦躁，所以他現在已經不去幹涉了。  
在通往麗莎家的途中萊總是皺著眉頭，巴里知道這是因為近期剛建好或者重新裝修的建築物讓他感到困擾。他們使用同樣的路線已經無數次了，但是萊不管在什麼情況下已經無法再記住任何新事物了。他坐在車內，神經越來越緊張，所幸路上並沒有塞車，而且麗莎居住的地方距離他們家只有二十分鐘的車程，所以他們及時在萊變得煩人之前就抵達目的地。  
跟以往一樣，見到麗莎總能使他臉上綻放光彩：而見到她逐漸變大的腹部，他就會立刻皺眉，這也跟往常無異。  
「麗莎……？」他問道，而她則回以一個微笑：巴里不曾見過麗莎以現在對待萊那般的溫柔去對待任何一個人。就算是西斯科也沒有這福氣——他們倆之間維持著一種穩定從不間斷的玩笑模式，麗莎常常會公開談論他們之間的床///笫之事，直到西斯科一臉難為情只能閉上嘴悻悻然離開，然後她就在他背後向他拋了個情意綿綿的眼神。她對萊的態度使她儼然變成了一個處於母親與姐姐之間的親人角色，就好像她小的時候萊為了她毫不猶豫地成為她又像父親又像兄長的長輩。  
「這是什麼時候的事？」萊嗤了聲說道，手掌往肚子的方向揮了揮：二十九週的孕期已經無法隱藏于她苗條的身形之下，她充滿感情地撫摸著她隆起的腹部，并牽住了萊的手。  
「差不多七個月前，」她朝他眨了眨眼。「你即將成為舅舅了，萊尼。是一個女孩喔。」  
她把懷孕這件事告訴他的表情，看起來就像是第一次告訴他似的，仿佛她昨天沒告訴他、兩天前也沒告訴他、再前一天也沒告訴過他似的；如果情況允許她幾乎每天都會來看他。就算他每次都會因為她懷孕的事而感到困惑，她依舊毫不介意地微笑并跟他解釋，一點也不介意。她曾告訴巴里這感覺就像她每天都能跟最親近的人分享這個好消息并一直重複把喜悅分享給他，從某個角度來說這是件好事。  
萊當然沒有讓她失望：他一開始會一臉不悅地責問那個男人是誰，麗莎跟他在一起開不開心：當她成功解除他的擔憂之後，他的表情頓時充滿了希望，就好像這是他人生中最偉大的奇跡似的，之後他就會要求麗莎讓他感受下寶寶在肚子裡的動靜。奇跡似的，每次小里奧諾拉都成功做到了這一點，而等到麗莎公佈寶寶的名字時萊看起來就像是全世界最驕傲的舅舅。  
巴里真心希望萊有機會能見到他的外甥女。  
…………  
房間裡的儀器持續發出穩定的、冷入骨髓的嗶嗶聲，而凱特琳只是站在那兒——只是一秒鐘的時間，也許，但是她的猶豫讓巴里感到血液都要沸騰起來。  
「做些什麼呀！」他催促道，凱特琳把視線從萊的臉上移開，轉向巴里，眼裡都是他再也清楚不過的同情。  
「巴里，你一直都試著要成為一個全職的看護士，同時你還要兼顧你身為超級英雄的職責，這樣會把你弄垮的。萊不會想要——」  
「你別告訴我萊想要什麼！他不想死，」要不是他的喉嚨如此乾燥巴里早就喊出來了，他堅持使用現在式語法，就好像它能改變萊淒慘卻又避無可避的最後時刻，哪怕只有一點點。  
「別說得他好像已經死掉似的！他就在這裡，而他需要你的幫助！」巴里堅持道，朝床的方向揮了揮手。「那顆子彈沒殺了他，對吧！？你還是可以……我不知道，快做些什麼啊！」  
凱特琳再次看著巴里，眼裡充斥著憐惜與焦躁、同情與擔憂。  
「巴里，」她輕聲說道——巴里差點就要因為耳鳴而錯過了。「你……好好看看他。」  
巴里的視線游移到床上去，到萊一動也不動的身軀，他只能靠著周圍的醫療器材的運作才能堅持下去，而凱特琳顯然已經放棄了——  
即便他已經盡力在萊最後的日子、最後一個月、最後一周、甚至最後一天都分分秒秒陪在他身邊，現在的萊看起來非常憔悴、非常蒼白，這事實給巴里帶來的衝擊是無法估計的。他的手臂瘦得只剩下皮包骨，上面都是他無法自行吞嚥食物時接受靜脈注射所留下的針痕。巴里對於自己無法回想起萊最後一次保持神智是在什麼時候這件事感到震驚。不，不對：巴里可以痛苦地、清晰地回憶起，那陣光彩是如何在一瞬間回到萊的眼裡，那雙有些發紅與積了不少黑眼圈的眼睛。他是如何叫出巴里的名字，雖然那充其量只是從沙啞的嗓子當中發出的低喃、巴里親吻萊的指關節時他的手有著什麼樣的觸感，當萊伸出另一隻手撫摸巴里因為先前的拯救任務而變得髒污凌亂的頭髮時巴里就這樣靠著萊的手掌哭了。萊對他說著「對不起」以及「我愛你」，而巴里只能一直對他微笑，直到萊眼中的光彩褪去，繼而浮現的是困惑以及不耐，萊緩緩觀察著這個他們曾經做過無數次愛、曾經不安地談論著兩人的未來生活的房間——噢，巴里現在才充分了解那時在萊的臉上浮現的不確定是為何。原來萊那時就知道『未來』只是個充滿了不確定因素的概念，那是一個他無法給予巴里的承諾，不管他本身有多麼渴望。  
他肯定不樂意讓巴里記住他此刻的模樣。凱特琳說得對……但是巴里還是想緊緊抓住現在每分每秒，不管情況有多糟、多麼讓人無力、多麼讓人感到多麼空虛。  
「麗莎應該要過來一趟，」他沙啞地說道，他把手掌輕放在萊的胸口：一絲絲的電流刺激著萊的心臟好讓它能繼續跳動，不過巴里真心不知道那能持續多久。  
「為什麼你要出門呢，」他輕聲說道，輕輕拂過萊的頭髮。它現在已經長得足夠讓巴里握於指間了：他腦裡突然浮現一個想把它剪短的念頭，因為萊不喜歡他的頭髮過長。他無法卸下這個念頭，，因為這是萊會在意的事情，哪怕只有一秒也好。  
他今天肯定是經歷了那個時刻——那個想起自己是誰的時刻。不過很不幸的，他回復的人格是寒冷隊長；巴里因為一個拯救任務而離開公寓半個小時了，麗莎也因為麗奧諾拉感冒而無法前來陪伴萊（老天，巴里盡量不去想象萊會為此準備多少的冷笑話④）。萊就這樣腳步蹣跚地溜出去了：沒有人知道他哪來的體力能讓他完成這些動作，但是他就是有了……慘劇就發生在當他走進一間雜貨鋪時，他把雜貨鋪誤以為是銀行，當他揮舞著手中的冷凍槍時他被擊中了。他那把早就無法運作的冷凍槍甚至連空氣都發射不出了：遺憾的是保安與他的真槍實彈卻不知道。  
在不被畢佛羅的能力所影響的前提下，巴里已經很久沒感受到那種想要狠狠傷害某個人的衝動了，但是基於他在找到萊之後的首要任務是把他帶去接受治療，所以他只能說那個保安實在是太、太幸運了。  
而他現在就在這裡，再次陪在萊的身邊，他就像個膽小鬼似的希望麗莎能知道要做什麼、要說些什麼、以及為這個從來不讓任何人主宰自己的男人做出一些決定。  
她急匆匆進來的時候倒吸了口氣，里奧諾拉被她抱在懷裡，還在微微咳嗽著。巴里的視線對上她的，他能看出對方並沒有比自己多出什麼解決方案，除了緊緊抓住最後一根救命稻草以及虛無的希望。  
他們站在一起，瀰漫在房間的沉默殘酷得讓人感到窒息，只有偶爾會被維持住萊的生命的儀器所發出的運作與嗶嗶聲、以及一個名字取自她所不認識的舅舅的寶寶所發出的聲音所打斷。麗莎把小里奧諾拉移到她的肩膀，她伸出手握住了巴里的手。  
「我們應該讓他走了，」她輕聲說道，巴里懷疑她是為了要忍住不哭所以才不敢把聲量提高。  
西斯科走進來把他的女兒帶出去；巴里與麗莎分別在萊的左右邊坐下。萊的手掌冷若冰霜；當凱特琳把儀器全部撤走時他們倆下意識都把手指放在萊的脈搏上。一切聲音都靜了下來，只有時間在緩慢流逝，巴里強烈地希望他可以直接把萊帶走，帶他穿越時間回到過去，好讓他能最後一次回復神智與清醒，好讓自己能與他道別。巴里沒有說出口，他覺得跟如今佔據了萊的身體的那個陌生人道『再見』是一件非常奇怪的事，但是現在他後悔了，一如他還有好多還未做的事，還未說的話——就算是那句他曾經說過，說的次數卻不夠多的話。  
他嘗試在腦海裡把這些話統統都說出來，他相信麗莎也在這麼做。他的身體往前傾，無視身體感受到的緊繃感，把額頭貼在萊手邊的床褥。  
「巴里，」麗莎靜靜地叫道，巴里在重新調整自己的姿勢時感覺到自己的脖子酸痛無比，他由此推測這一定是經過了數個小時的時間。他發現他的手指從萊的手腕處滑落，轉而握住了他的手，他再次往上移想探測萊的脈搏，但是他與麗莎對視時對方緩緩地搖了搖頭：巴里立即望向萊，感到喉頭一緊。  
萊的雙眼已經完全呈現空洞了，眼皮半垂卻什麼也看不見，而他正在——他臨死前——是看著巴里的，又或者說是望著巴里的方向。巴里試著要吞嚥，但是他做不到。他只能伸出手把萊那薄如紙張的眼皮慢慢闔上。  
…………  
萊在看到他回來時還是會感到驚訝。這本來就是意料之中的事，畢竟這是他第一次跟巴里會面⑤，而對巴里來說，這一切都已經變得熟悉，空氣中瀰漫著萊所使用的香皂的味道、他殘舊的運動褲出現在視線內、以及萊口氣中輕微的啤酒味。  
「難熬的一天？」他問道，他總是能從巴里外觀上細微的差異做出推斷，而這總能讓巴里感到驚訝。曾有那麼些時候他會提出一樣的問題，而巴里給出的答案也是一樣的：重複循環的問與答奇跡似的總能讓他冷靜下來。這的確值得驚訝，因為巴里已經慣於面對那個處於亢奮狀態與神秘的男人。他想要回那段時光，不過在當下，不管是什麼樣的萊他都願意照單全收，只是他是溫暖的、還活著的、還存在在這裡的。  
巴里整個人深深陷入沙發裡，順帶拉著萊一起，他在看到巴里一臉狼狽地踏進他們的公寓時他原本是打算站起來的。他嘆了口氣把臉上的面罩撤下，踡縮在萊的身旁，深深地把萊的味道吸入體內。  
「怎麼了，小紅？」萊柔聲問道，他的手指穿梭于巴里被汗水浸濕的頭髮。他知道他不該來這裡，不過他就連逼自己感到愧疚都做不到了。他感到……一片空白、虛無，而他很清楚知道自己的心發生了什麼事：它被狠狠地燒過、然後被埋起來了，然而它現在還活著，就在巴里耳朵下方的胸腔裡面跳動著，這一點也不真實，而且是錯誤的，巴里卻不打算從這裡離開，至少不是在這幾個小時內。或者這幾天之內。  
「有人死了。我拯救不了他們，」他靠在萊的襯衫上咕噥道。準確來說這是巴里的襯衫——不過萊第一眼見到就很中意它，當艾瑞斯送巴里這件襯衫當做聖誕禮物時萊還表示她對巴里的身形太過樂觀了；從那時起，巴里就只見過這件襯衫被穿在萊的身上，而他也比較喜歡這樣。  
萊在巴里的頭頂印下一個吻。  
「沒事的。你不能時時刻刻都拯救得了每個人。只要一天結束作之後你能夠快點回到我身邊，事情都會好起來的。」  
巴里只是微微笑了下。他的腦海頓然浮現一座冰冷的石碑、在儀式的過程中麗莎與艾瑞斯的手一直牽著他的、還有墓地四周青翠得不可理喻的草地都深深烙在他的視網膜上。  
「如果是這點那我肯定是夠快的，以目前來說，」他說道，并抬起自己的身子來吻去萊臉上的壞笑。

【完結END】

**Author's Note:**

> 譯者注：  
> ①閃電俠電視劇第一季我只是跳著看，所以不確定這裡提到的是不是粒子加速器，原文也只是寫著machine……有知道答案的歡迎評論，我會修改的  
> ②里奧諾拉（Leonora）Leo取自Leonard，Nora取自巴里母親的名字，我一直在想為什麼要取這麼拗口的名字，直到我把它拆開來……這純屬個人見解  
> ③原文『you cool with that? 』cool同時帶有『沒問題』的意思，看過電視劇的都知道隊長超愛這一類的冷笑話^^  
> ④原文『has a cold』cold有『感冒』的意思，又是隊長喜歡的冷笑話2333  
> ⑤原文『seeing』這個字有好多意思啊，看見、會面、約會等等之類的……我姑且選了『會面』，望注意


End file.
